


What Makes Us Fathers and Sons

by AmethystSong



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father's Day, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystSong/pseuds/AmethystSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers bond over a mutual hatred for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Us Fathers and Sons

_“It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons” - **Johann Schiller**_

“Miss Potts? Is there something I can help you with?” Steve asked answering his new Stark phone. He checked the time and saw that it was only eight in the morning, an odd time for Pepper to be calling.

“Is everything alright?” he added, growing concerned.

            “Steve, if I don’t have to call you Captain Rogers, then you don’t have to call me Miss Potts. I would think that after all we’ve been through together with Tony you’ve earned it” she admonished. “And please don’t say ‘yes m’am’ I’m not that old yet.” She added on as an after thought.

            “Alright, Pepper. Is everything okay?” Steve prompted again running his fingers over his shield.

            “Oh yes, the reason I’m calling so early. I don’t know what they’ve told you about Howard as a father to Tony. I understand you knew and worked with him in the war. I am sorry to say that he was not the same man with Tony, and what I’ve been able to drag out of him is absolutely horrible. He affected Tony a lot Steve, in the worst way. Tony wouldn’t trust me talking about his past with you as he prefers to ignore it, but please don’t mention fathers or Howard around him today. If you even see him that is, he’ll probably be in his lab all day. I know you care about him, so please just leave a pizza or something down there and make sure there’s no alcohol . He’s been seven months sober thanks to you, and but today’s not really a good day for him, and I don’t want the added temptation. I would be there, but unfortunately I’m at a conference in Japan.” Pepper said biting her lip and nervously tapping her nails against the mug. Steve exhaled and nodded.

            “I have found out about Howard and it sickens me. I understand and sympathize with Tony completely. Don’t worry I’ll take care of him.” Steve promised, getting out of bed and putting sweat pants on.

            “I know you will Steve. Thank you and take care of yourself too. Give Tony my love and have a good day.” She said hanging up the phone after getting a “will do” from Steve.

He pulled his sweatshirt on, lacing up his shoes, deciding to go for a jog to clear his head.  He couldn’t help thinking about how things might have been different for Tony if he was there to stop Howard. He knew what it was like to have an alcoholic father, and he hated that Tony grew up with that. It was going to be a long day.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony gave a lazy half wave to Bruce as he entered the lab. Bruce returned it and walked over to Tony.

            “How many hours have you been up?” he asked looking at the schematics Tony had pulled up.

            “What time is it now?” Tony asked as he moved parts of the schematic around.

            “It is 8:07 sir. You’ve been up for approximately 32 hours.” Jarvis answered. Tony shrugged,

            “Not bad, let’s make it 56 shall we?” Bruce shook his head and offered Tony some fruit out of the bowl he’d brought down.

            “What are you working on?” he asked wheeling a chair over. Tony popped a grape in his mouth and gestured,

            “Rhodey’s been harassing me to upgrade his armor, so I’m building him a new one since the other one has been defiled by Hammer Tech. What’s on your agenda Dr.Banner?” Bruce shrugged,

            “Something to get my mind off of things. I’ll do some Shield assignments to get them off my back.” Tony snorted,

            “Good luck with that. Jarvis enlarge this and zoom in will you. Jarvis? Hey what’s taking so long? Are you cheating on me?”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it sir. I apologize for the delay but I was preoccupied with Dummy.” Jarvis answered after a minute. Tony smiled and whirled around before whistling for Dummy to come over.

            “Are you two scheming against me? What did Dummy want dw? Come on answer me Jarvis, it can’t be any worse than the motor oil smoothie.”

            “I wouldn’t worry about it sir.” Jarvis evaded. Tony made a noise of frustration,

            “Come on Jarvis or I’ll turn your interface pink.” Jarvis sighed,

            “It seems that Dummy found out what day it was and made you a picture, since you have referred to yourself as ‘Daddy’” Jarvis showed a heart written in code on a screen for Tony. Tony sucked in a breath and let out a shaky exhale, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

            “So it’s that day today isn’t it? Thank you Dummy, I forgive you for making me a motor oil smoothie.” He said petting Dummy.

            “Not a fan of father’s day either?” Bruce asked noticing and withdrawing into himself.  Tony laughed sadly,

            “Considering how much of a drunken asshole Dad was, not really. One year I made him a robot for Father’s Day thinking he would be proud of me for building something. He smashed it to bits with his bottle of whiskey and said it was the ‘stupidest piece of shit he had ever seen’ and to not remind him of Father’s day with a sorry excuse for a son.”

            “Sounds like my father. He never wanted me, thought I had inherited a monster gene from him. I guess he thought he could beat it out of me.” Bruce remarked bitterly. They sat there in discontent silence as they took in the other’s story.

            “My father was an alcoholic who used to beat my mother. He would have beat me but that would have caused more hospital bills. Every Father’s Day I would pray to be strong enough to stand up to him. I’m sorry for eavesdropping, but I brought doughnuts.” Steve said as Tony and Bruce looked towards him startled. He walked over to them, passing the doughnuts around. They heard a rattling in the ducts as Clint popped his head out. Bruce raised an eyebrow,

            “Not really the smartest of ideas to be hanging out in an air duct in the lab. You know we blow things up every other week.” Tony looked accusingly towards the monitor,

            “Jarvis, your security on the lab is really sucking today.”

            “Forgive me sir but your bots are overloading my systems with Dummy’s example of the code heart. And they are your teammates sir, you trust them.” Clint dropped down and grabbed a doughnut.

            “There isn’t anywhere I can’t get into Stark. If we are going with reasons why I hate Father’s Day, then I hate Father’s Day because my parents died in a car crash when I was young leaving my brother and I orphaned. We ran away to the circus where I caught my mentor robbing from the carnival. So yeah, Father’s Day sucks.” Clint said after polishing off the doughnut. He reached for another one but jumped when Natasha stole it. Tony threw his hands up in defeat and took another doughnut from Steve.

            “I didn’t have parents, only espionage.” She commented.

            “We should fire up the quinjet and have an Anti-Father’s Day on some island.” Tony suggested but was interrupted when Thor came into the lab.

            “My friends, why have we all assembled here? Is something amiss?” he asked as he approached them.

            “Actually Thor, something is amiss. It would seem your Brother has figured out what day it is and has taken out his vengeance on the Hallmark greeting cards. Changing them to various insults about Odin, adoption, and something about a horse? SHIELD requests that you deal with your brother.” Coulson said entering the lab as well. Thor looked at the others confused.

            “Why does my Brother hate this mortal day?” he asked.

            “It’s Father’s Day. A day where you are supposed to celebrate your father and give him gifts. Your brother is having the same daddy issues as we are.” Tony answered with a sneer. Thor nodded solemnly,

            “My Father and Brother still have much to sort out after the fall. I will take care of this mess. I apologize for the terrible day my friends.” He withdrew Mjolnir and walked upstairs to go find his brother.

            “Perhaps instead of dwelling in the past on things you can’t change, you can change someone’s future. There’s an orphanage a few blocks away that’s been raving about the Avengers.” Coulson said with a smile before walking upstairs after Thor.

            “I bet I get more hugs than you Stark.” Clint said shoving Tony with Tony shaking his head.

            “No way Katniss, I’m way cooler.” He replied walking towards his suits. Natasha smirked,

            “I bet I’ll get more pictures than both of you. What do you say Cap? Ready to suit up?” Steve smiled and nodded following her upstairs to get his suit and shield, with Hawkeye tailing behind. Tony finished putting on his armor and walked over to Bruce who was scribbling out formulas.

            “Come on Bruce, we’re leaving.” He said giving Bruce a hard look. Bruce shook his head,

            “The kids aren’t going to want to see a monster that will remind them of all the bad things in the world today.”

            “Oh really? Because I think out of all of us, you’ll have the most fans there. Jarvis pull up yesterday’s news clip.” Jarvis complied, and rolled a newsclip in which a group of kids were asked who their favorite avenger was.

            “Hulk! Because he might look scary but inside he has a really big heart, so he’s not so scary.” One little girl said as several children around her nodded.

            “Yeah! He saved the playground! He’s a cool guy!” another little boy added. Bruce gave a small smile and nodded,

            “Alright, yeah let’s go. We can show the kids how to do science projects the right way. Thank you for reminding me.” Tony patted his shoulder as they walked upstairs.

            “As long as you do the same for me.” He replied as they gathered in the living room and he called Happy to take them over. They arrived and were greeted with unparalleled enthusiasm. The girls flocked to Natasha, and insisted that she did ballet with them. Several boys went with Hawkeye, who taught them to make makeshift bows out of twigs and string. Tony and Bruce held a science lesson in which they taught them how to make bottle rockets Steve’s group played with toy soldiers as he recounted one of his battles against Hydra. He smiled when he caught Tony leaving the science lesson to come sit next to him. Bruce smiled when one of the boys hugged him in return for the bottle rocket.

            “You know, you actually helped me a lot when Dad was drowning himself in alcohol.” Tony said watching the kids reenact the avengers with Steve’s shield and Tony’s helmet.

            “Really?” Steve asked glancing at Tony. He nodded,

            “I’m going to deny this tomorrow, but yeah I would read Captain America comics and imagine I was in the battles, fighting along side of you. Despite not being worthy to help you in anyway. And I promised myself that I would find you instead of Dad. It gave me something to look forward to, even if I got lost along the way. The point is, I’m glad you’re here now Steve.”  Steve turned towards Tony fully touching his shoulder to draw his attention.

            “You are more than worthy to fight along side of me Tony. You are a hero and I am thankful that I have you with me. I’m glad to be here.”         

            “Yeah? Let’s prove them wrong.” Tony said determinedly.




 Steve agreed before kissing Tony who stood still before returning it. They broke apart laughing when they heard a little girl whispering loudly to another little girl ‘told you so’.

            “Well we are certainly on our way to making better memories on Father’s day.” Clint remarked as the others joined them, getting ready to leave.

            “We’ll make new memories together as a family.” Bruce said smiling. And for the first time, they all were not afraid of Father’s Day.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback on Tumblr for the fic idea! I also might do a Thor and Loki spin off with their thoughts on Father's Day or even a Superfamily fic.


End file.
